With the development of image processing technology and speech processing technology, an image or a speech may be processed through a related application software or plug-in. For example, under a travel or conference scenario, an interpreting may be performed to an inputted speech. Or, under a chat scenario, a sound change may be performed to a speech, and an image processing may be performed to an inputted image, such as beautifying or changing face.
However, practicability of the related application software and plug-in is poor.